The broad objective of The University of Iowa Gerontological Nursing Intervention Research Center (GNIRC) is to provide an environment that will strengthen and expand intervention focused research in nursing and related disciplines regarding the health of elders in a variety of care settings. Specific aims are to: 1. strengthen an infrastructure dedicated to the facilitation of gerontological nursing intervention and outcomes research. 2. mentor and support junior investigators (or those new to this area of research) in the conduct of pilot projects that will serve as the basis for large-scale externally funded projects in gerontological nursing research. 3. provide a stimulating collaborative environment in which established senior investigators in gerontological nursing and their interdisciplinary counterparts can continue to thrive. 4. facilitate the transfer of knowledge from the academic to: a) clinical (long-term care, community-based, and acute care) settings; and b) the broader scientific community. 5. provide gerontologically-centered training opportunities in research design and methods to investigators throughout the continuum of their research careers. 6. strengthen collaborative relations among faculty at four universities in the Midwest, thereby achieving a greater variety of content and methods expertise, gaining access to more extensive and heterogeneous elderly subjects, and facilitating multisite studies. This center continues to build upon the research strengths of the faculty at the University of Iowa in gerontological nursing research, the structure of nursing knowledge (interventions and outcomes classification), and translational research fostering evidence based practice. It is also complementary with the two doctoral program foci in the College of Nursing: Gerontological Nursing Research and Nursing Systems Research. It is embedded in a strong supportive interdisciplinary network of gerontological/geriatric investigators and Centers from other University of Iowa departments and colleges (including Medicine, Pharmacy, Dentistry, Liberal Arts, Social Work, Engineering, and Business). Finally, by expanding the scope of the center to a wider geographic region, it fosters linkages that extend the expertise in gerontological nursing research concentrated at Iowa, while simultaneously capitalizing on relatively more isolated senior investigators with established programs of research as well as a larger subject population pool.